A Demonic Trance
by Geekysarcasm
Summary: A girl named Luna, but later Rose, is half demon and half human. Her parents were killed by: her older brother: Sebastian Michaelis. Ciel takes a liking to Luna, as does Finnian. But will the order she received from Finnian's mother be upheld? Will she stay with Ciel or make a new contract? Your questions will be answered if you read c: Rose might have a super ude Language
1. Sibling Reunion

My name is Luna. I am a very special type of girl. The thing is, I'm not a full human. I am half demon and half human. I survive by making contracts with people, helping them fulfill their wish, and then eating their soul.

I'm currently helping this little girl named Lia. Her wish is to stop her father from harming her baby sister, once she's been born. I made Lia's family members think I'm part of their family, and that I'm their daughter. In reality, only Lia knows the truth about my background. I had to stop 'our' father from pushing 'our' mother down the stairs. You see, I have grown attached to 'our' mother. However, because I took the action of rescuing Mother from being pushed down the stairs, I got slapped then pushed down.

Since I'm not full demon, I can't heal myself within seconds. It takes days. It's recently become winter in the village where I reside and the winters are extremely cruel. It snows every day and the sun barely shines through the thick clouds.

It might have slipped my mind to describe my appearance so here it goes. I have thick, straight blonde hair. My eyes are a cold grey color with vibrant shards of green and gold. Even though my eyes are cold, Lia finds them warm and inviting.

Anyways, I am fourteen years old. Lia is only six. She was brave to call a demon. Unlike most idiotic humans that call me to them, she actually faced me and asked me to serve her. My mark is on her stomach, as where all people I contract with have theirs.

I was rushing home to bring the groceries in; the snow was already coming down. I rushed in to see Lia's father covered in blood standing over his wife. I dropped the groceries and looked for Lia. Her father grinned at me and started walking towards me with a crazed look in his eyes. "I've decided to go from oldest to youngest," he said fiercely, "you're next."

I ran upstairs with him walking up behind me. "Lia!" I screamed, "where are you?"

I heard a small squeak, "Lun!" I immediately sensed where she was and ran to the bedroom. She crawled out from under the bed and grabbed my hand.

"Let's get out of here," I said opening the window and grabbing hold of her waist.

"What about mommy and sissy?" she said with tears in her eyes.

"I came too late. I apologize Miss," I frowned.

"You won't escape so easily!" 'our' father screamed. I held Lia tightly to me and ran to the door. I dodged 'our' dad as he struck at us with his knife. I sprinted down the stairs and out the door.

I felt my arm suddenly warm with liquid. "What?" my eyes glanced down. Lia started looking pale and sickly. "Miss, are you alright?" I panicked.

'Father' finally walked up to the doorway. "Peekaboo," he laughed.

"I'm okay Lun. But I have an order for you," Lia smirked, "kill him."

I put Lia down softly in the snow before bowing to her, "Yes Miss." Suddenly I was next to Lia's father. My eyes glowed blue as the contract had been placed.

"Make him suffer," Lia claimed as I took the knife.

I stabbed him over and over. First in his chest, then arms, and finally legs. "Die you heartless bastard," I smirked through gritted teeth.

It wasn't until I saw our house and the entire village on fire. I ran over to Lia and smoothed her hair down. "I think I'm dying," Lia curled into me.

"No no no! Stay alive," I cried.

"Take it now," Lia smiled before rubbing her bloodied fingers on my cheek, "that's an order." I wasn't happy to eat her soul, but I couldn't disobey an order.

I laid face-first down in the snow, crying a little bit. I felt a hand brush against my back. I jolted straight up and faced a demon in a butler suit.

"Are you alright Miss?" the man asked. It can't be him. It's not possible.

I jumped back and hissed at the man, "Don't you dare touch me."

The man coolly replied. "Ah Luna it is you." He looked me over took a step towards me.

I took five back. "Don't come near me," I gripped the knife still in my hand. It was stained with the blood of three people. "I'll kill myself if you take another step forward," I raised the knife.

"That would be a shame to do Luna," he said.

"Sebastian," said a boy as he stepped out of the shadows, "who is this girl?" I glared at the boy and the man he was with.

"Yes, Sebastian," I said as if his name was laced with poison, "why don't you tell him who I am and what you did to me and my family."

Sebastian paused before stating, "Young Lord, this is my younger sister Luna."

I was beyond pissed off. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME YOUR LITTLE SISTER ANYMORE!" I screamed. I took a breath. "You killed our mother and my father. Then you left me in an orphanage!" I yelled.

"That was for your protection," Sebastian responded.

"Bullshit!" I screamed.

"Why would such a beautiful, young lady say something like that?" Sebastian asked.

"Because I learned from the worst," I said between gritted teeth. I suddenly remembered the nickname I gave him when I was younger: Sebby.

Sebby looked down at Lia's body and frowned, "She looks quite young." I protectively ran over to the body and shoved him out of the way.

"She was only six," I whispered. I lifted the small, lifeless body into my arms and started crying, "I'm so sorry. I didn't do my job."

The boy that Sebby called Master suddenly spoke. "I am sorry for your loss," the boy called out to me. I turned around and truly saw the boy for the first time. He had black hair that reflected almost blue and deep blue eyes with an eye patch over one. I presume that is the eye that Sebby put his mark to display the contract. I stood for a second staring at the boy as he stared at me. I believe he's almost thirteen, so he's a little more than a year younger than I am. I noticed that the boy's eyes were lingering on the knife still in my hand with three different people's blood dripping into the snow.

It was weird because I felt warmth even though it was freezing snow. "Oh no! My clothes are in the house!" I yelled finally remembering. I looked down at my, once was, light pink dress. It now had blood stains all over, and it was ripped. "Lia had ordered me to wear this dress," I chuckled a little bit, "I've always hated pink and other colors." I fell to my knees in the snow and the sudden blast of wind hit me. When I looked up Sebby was gone. "Boy," I ordered, "where did Sebby, I mean, Sebastian go?"

The boy turned his head away and made a small noise, "Hmfph," then he commanded me, "you will call me Master."

I glared at the boy with a smirk, "No I will not. B-O-Y," I stretched out saying the word boy. The boy pointed in the house and I saw a figure walking out.

"I couldn't savage any of your clothes, but I took this woman's body out," Sebastian sighed. I could sense Mother's soul still lingering, but hers wasn't the only one. The unborn baby's soul was also lingering. I had to do a couple of things I'd prefer not to speak of to get them to leave. I walked around the village doing the things it took to make the souls leave, and Sebastian followed me. The village was cloaked in smoke and raging fire. I could barely breathe when I finished. "Miss Luna, please go sit in the carriage with Young Lord Phantomhive. We will be taking you to the Manor after I finish doing some things. Your fragile body cannot handle more smoke," Sebastian leaned down and pleaded with me.

I coughed, "I'll accompany him and get some new clothes, but I won't join you in your home."

I opened the door to the carriage and peered in at the boy sleeping. I quietly crept into the plush carriage before silently closing the door. When I sat across from the boy he flinched a little but he did not wake up. The sun was setting when Sebastian came back. "Lord Ciel, I must apologize for taking so much time to investigate the village," Sebastian bowed after he opened the door. Ciel stirred awake and flinched at the sunset light. Sebastian then closed and locked the door before driving the carriage away.


	2. The Phantomhive Manor

When the door was finally unlocked I stared at a beautiful Manor. Ciel got out of the carriage then helped me out. "I don't want to frighten your maids and butlers by my appearance," I whispered shyly.

"Don't worry, they won't be frightened. They will lead you to a room where you can change," Ciel smiled. I held my breath as the door opened and was greeted four faces.

"Hello Miss, I'm the chef. Name's Bard or Baldroy," the chef smiled.

"My name is Mey-Rin Miss! It's a pleasure to meet you!" the maid grinned.

"Tanaka is my name Miss," the older gentleman chuckled.

"And my name is Finnian!" the gardener smiled.

I bowed deeply, "It's a pleasure to meet all of you! Please pardon the intrusion!"

Sebastian glanced at me, "Introduce yourself."

I noticed Mey-Rin investigate the blood stains on my dress. "Oh Miss! Please let me draw you a bath and fetch you a dress!" Mey-Rin grabbed my arm. She lead me to a large bathroom connected to a bedroom. "Master Ciel instructed to bring you to this guest suite. How long are you planning on staying with us?" Mey-Rin questioned.

I sighed as I stripped out of the blood-ridden clothing, "Not long at all."

She frowned, "Shame really. Master never has females over. Shall I trash this dress of yours?"

I clutched the dress as tears formed in my eyes. "Please wash the blood out, but don't ruin the dress or trash it," I whispered lowly.

After Mey-Rin closed the door I stripped out of the rest of my clothing. I was lost in a world of my own in that bath. The scent of roses filled the air. That's what my new name will be: Rose. Rose was my original name, but I always let my master choose my name. A knock on the door snapped me back into my senses. I figured it was Mey-Rin and stood up from the bath.

The door opened and Ciel walked in. "I brought you this light grey dress," Ciel paused. He finally looked at me and realized I had no clothing on. With a faint blush on his face he set the dress and under clothing down on the countertop. "I'm very sorry, I shouldn't have barged in like that," Ciel flushed even darker.

I put the clothing on and laced my black boots up. I would never be seen without these boots on. Mey-Rin walked into the bathroom and dried my hair for me. "Would you like me to put it up, Miss?" she asked.

"No thank you, love," I responded. Mey-Rin then escorted me down the stairs to the dinner table.

"Well, you look nice," Ciel stated as his face tinted pink. I bowed my head before taking a seat away from him. Sebastian and Baldroy walked in and began placing plates in front of everyone.

"Excuse me Miss, if I might be so rude as to ask for your name," Finnian smiled brightly.

"Lun-," Ciel started before I interrupted.

"My name is Rose," I stated.

"So, you've decided to be called by your actual name here?" Sebastian looked at me as he poured a cup of tea for me.

I glared up at him with and muttered a simple phrase, "My mark is that of a rose on the stomach, I will always be that and only that." Tanaka chuckled as he sipped his tea. I did not touch any of the food served to me. It wasn't the fact that the food was burned, it was because I hadn't actually eaten since become Lia's servant since her father didn't make nearly enough money for food.

"You've only been drinking tea Miss Rose, why don't you eat something?" Finnian suggested.

"It has been a long time since I have last eaten a meal," I murmured, "I don't believe my system could handle anything more than tea with some bread."

Sebastian nearly dropped the teapot. "What do you mean you haven't been eating? Your type of body needs the nutrients to keep you healthy!" he scolded.

I set the tea cup down and frowned, "There wasn't enough to go around, I needed to be sure Lia and her mother got enough nutrients. The little child and baby needed it more than I did."

I lay, fully dressed, in the bed that had been provided for me in the guestroom. "I mustn't get too comfortable here. I need to leave as quickly as possible," I muttered to myself. I straightened myself up as Ciel walked in the room with a nightgown draped across his arms.

"I thought you might like something to sleep in," he stated. I took the nightgown and closed the curtains around the bed. When I opened them I had on a lavender, almost grey, nightgown on. "It suits you," Ciel smiled. I looked at the pendulum clock swinging. It was one in the morning already.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" I asked.

"I could say the same for you," Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"I'm used to sleeping with someone else. It feels wrong not to," I shrugged. I watched Ciel walk over to my bed before moving around under the covers until he was comfortable. His bright blue eyes met my dim, almost grey, ones.

"Come one, let's get to sleep now," Ciel patted the bed. I hesitated for a second before joining him.

I awoke to the door to my room slamming open and the curtains around my bed being yanked open. "Rose, have you seen-?" Sebastian's voice trailed off. I tried to stretch up when I felt something holding me down. Ciel's eyes were now shut by his force.

"Don't leave, stay here with me forever," Ciel sobbed. I patted his head softly, like I had with Lia.

"Either you leave now, Sebby, or I do," I whispered.

Sebastian nodded and smiled, "You called me Sebby."

I continued lying with Ciel until it was afternoon time. He had finally awoken and clutched me tighter before loosening his grip. I ruffled his hair playfully before staring into his eyes. When Ciel realized his one eye wasn't being shielded by his eyepatch he tried to push himself away from me. I gripped him and pulled him upright. "Why would you hide your eye from me? I cannot see anything wrong with it," I smiled as I cupped his face.

"Fine, but promise you'll stay forever," Ciel huffed. I nodded, not saying a word. I knew I would be leaving soon.

After a fun day of talking and reading with Ciel we returned to my bed. I waited until midnight before putting on a lavender dress and leaving. I pressed my lips lightly against Ciel's head before jumping out the window. I had draped a black cloak around myself and ran across the yard of the manor. The sun was rising as I walked through the market place.


	3. Hiding From Sebastian

I sat on a table outside of a shop to eat some bread I had taken from the manor.

"Excuse me," a voice called. I turned and came face-to-face with a boy that was no older than sixteen.

"Ah, yes. Is there a problem?" I smiled as I moved the hood of the cloak so the boy could see my face.

"Please, come inside. I was supposed to make you leave but you're a young lady. It's not safe for you to be alone," the boy pleaded. I followed him inside the shop and he rushed me to the stairs. We had just reached the top when a young woman, about thirty, stopped us.

"Joshua! I thought I told you to make the man leave!" his mother scolded. Joshua seemed to be lost with words as I removed my cloak behind him.

"I'm sorry Ma'am if I scared away any customers," I bowed.

"Oh you're so cute! Please, stay as long as you need!" the lady patted my head.

I could describe Joshua as tall with vibrant green eyes and messy brown hair. "What's your name anyways?" Joshua asked as he flopped on his bed. I set my small bag and cloak on his desk before joining him.

"I'm Rose," I sighed.

"The name's fitting. You're as beautiful as one," his mother interrupted.

My cheeks tinted with pink, "Thank you very much Ma'am." It was now her turn to flush.

"I brought you some tea, as I didn't know how long you had been wandering around," his mother grinned.

I smelled the tea laughed, "Lemon and rose tea certainly is my favorite kind."

The woman sighed heavenly before she walked to the door. "This one is bride material, she is," the mother sighed again.

"Mother!" Joshua yelled embarrassed.

I smiled as this broken yet perfect family. I hope I can stay here for a while before Ciel and Sebastian come to look for me. I sipped the tea lightly before sighing. "Would it be alright for me to stay here?" I questioned.

"Please stay as long as you can!" Joshua smiled. We sat in his room for the rest of the day. A knock came as his mother slammed through the door. She was breathless and could barely stand.

"Ma'am, please let me help you," my eyes widened. I helped her over to the bed and laid her down.

"Please, call me Regina. Your name is Rose Phantomhive, isn't it?" Regina said breathlessly. I frowned, it hadn't taken long for them to start trying to find me.

"My last name isn't Phantomhive. The butler at that manor is my elder brother. He found me yesterday and brought me to the estate. I couldn't stay with them. Please, hide me," I pleaded. Neither of them spoke for a couple of minutes. Tears formed in my eyes as I turned away from the bed and started to walk towards the door.

"No," Regina's voice rasped out, "you can stay as long as you need." I was curious as to how the manor was searching for me, so I walked over to the window and peered out. I could see Finnian in the distance handing out fliers and I could only presume that the others were out there searching as well. My only hope is that Ciel doesn't order Sebastian to find me.

"I noticed you're wearing a working outfit," I smiled at Regina. She nodded her head. "Is there any way you could grab one for me? I could help work here for you," I pleaded. A wide smile grew on Regina's face as she realized that she had a younger person that wanted to work for once.

"She will boss you around like you're her slave," Joshua frowned as Regina left the room to find a dress.

I shrugged, "That doesn't bother me. I like working hard." Regina came running in and pushed Joshua out of the room. She put a dress on me that was very puffy. My dress was a low cut, light blue dress. It was long enough to cover my shoes, thankfully.

"I'm going to make your hair look very different so you won't be recognized. I'll also put makeup on your already beautiful face to make your face look older," Regina smiled.

"There's a way for you to change my appearance without the struggle," I chewed on my lip. Regina looked at me curiously. "I'm not necessarily a full human, I'm part demon. If you become bound to me, or Joshua does, you can change me to look however you wish," I paused looking to see if Regina's facial expression had changed. She was smiling even wider.

"I'll call Joshua back in. We both have the same wish!" Regina rushed to the door.

"There's one thing that isn't that great though!" I called after her. She turned around and cocked her head. "Whoever I am bound to, after their wish is completed, will have to give me their soul," I frowned. I didn't want to tear this family apart.

"I am fine with it being me, as long as you'll take care of Joshua after I am gone," Regina smiled widely. A little while later and I had transformed in a sixteen year old. My hair was a brighter blonde, I was a little taller, my eyes had more blue in them, and I had grown up. I couldn't tell you what my real age is, it always changes depending on who I am with.

"You look gorgeous! And I love this rose on my stomach," Regina smiled. After standing there a while Joshua came in.

"Mom, we need more hands on deck," Joshua stated before staring at me. "Rose? Is that you?" he peered at me. I smiled and nodded. I twirled around so he could see properly. "Beautiful," Joshua responded.

I spent all day helping out around the shop and serving customers. It seemed like more customers were coming in after hearing about "the cute new waitress girl".

"Business is booming!" Regina grinned. "Does that mean the contract is working?"

"You haven't given me an order. This is all from us," I smiled. Regina looked shocked and couldn't believe me.

"Are you serious? What kind of orders do I give you?" Regina whispered to me as she passed me a tray to feed customers. When late afternoon arrived Ciel arrived with a young blonde girl, about his age, into our shop.

"Hello," I smiled as I walked over to the table they were sitting at, "is this your first time here?"

"I've been looking in from time to time, but I've never stopped by," the girl smiled cheerfully. She seems a little too cheery. "Ciel," the girl frowned, "stop staring at the waitress. I am your fiancé!"

"Sorry Elizabeth, she looks familiar," Ciel concentrated on me. He wouldn't stop staring before Elizabeth yelled at him.

"Ciel," she whined, "I told you to call me Lizzy!" I giggled at the girl.


	4. Dinner and A Show?

"My apologies Miss Lizzy, I didn't mean to laugh," I smiled. Lizzy blushed before ordering some snacks for her and Ciel.I continued to stay near this couple in order to hear the conversation.

"What a pity that Sebastian's younger sister was in town before she disappeared," Lizzy frowned, "I would have liked to meet her."

"She isn't anything like Sebastian. She's very kind and honest," Ciel stared off in space.

"Maybe you'll find her," Lizzy piped up. No matter how hard she tries, she won't be able to make him as happy as I could.

"Is it possible this girl doesn't want to be found?" I asked as I set their snacks in front of them.

Ciel looked up at me, "I don't understand why you wouldn't."

"You could recognize me? Even in this new body? I'm impressed. I have a new master now, and my orders are to make this shop well-known and popular. As well as I must take care of her son after I take something of hers," I whispered in Ciel's ear.

"If you want to live here it's fine with me, but at least come visit us at the Manor. Sebastian misses you dearly. When he talked about a rose often, but I didn't think the rose could be a person," Ciel smiled.

"You're Sebastian's younger sister?" Lizzy gasped.

"Yes, my name is Rose. How do you do?" I curtsied to please Lizzy.

"Oh I must take you shopping sometime!" she squealed.

"Rose! Come quick! There's something wrong with Joshua!" Regina called to me. The shop became quiet with concern as the customers watched. I ran over to Joshua and saw his body was cold. I had an order to protect him no matter what.

"I'll be back," I muttered to Regina. I lifted Joshua and took him into the backroom where no one could see. I could feel his life force gradually fading. Regina walked into the backroom and stared at me.

"He has cancer and it's killing him. The only way I can save him is to give it to someone else," I sighed.

"Give it to me," Regina said in between shallow breathes, "the restaurant is as popular as ever. It will be easier to tell him I died from cancer rather than you lying and saying it's your fault."

"Alright, hold still because the less you move the less painful it will be, for the both of you," I frowned. When I walked out, alone because Regina and Joshua needed rest, I saw customers being helped and dishes being server and picked up.

"Everything alright?" Ciel asked.

"Regina and Joshua will be perfectly fine after a little rest," I smiled.

Sebastian zoomed past me, "You looked like you could use some help with the customers my little Rose blossom."

"Thanks Sebby," I smirked as I rushed to take the customer's orders.

"How long was I out?" Joshua asked as he walked out from the backroom. I looked at the shut curtains and locked door before laughing. "Is it seriously night time? How did you manage taking care of the shop all by yourself?" Joshua frowned.

"My older brother stopped by and helped me," I gestured to the group of people sitting at a table behind me.

"Does that mean you're leaving?" Regina popped her head out from the backroom.

"Please don't leave Rose!" Joshua exclaimed, "I want to get to know you better!"

Sebastian chuckled, "Rose will come stay at the Manor at least once a week. Twice a week she will join us for breakfast and dinner. She is free to stay where she chooses."

"Whether that is with me or Joshua," Ciel stared at me.

"Please stay with us again Rose! I don't want you leaving my side again!" Finnian exclaimed as he rushed towards me.

I wrapped my arms around Finnian, "I had to leave for your safety that one time."

"You didn't explain that to me!" Finnian cried.

"I know, and that's my fault. I'm sorry," I hugged Finnian tighter.

"You two know each other?" Sebastian asked.

I nodded, "It was when he was a bit younger. I was his friend's demon servant."

Ciel's eyes widened, "Don't say things around-!"

"I am Regina's demon servant now," I glanced down at my feet after releasing Finnian. Joshua looked to his mother before smiling slightly.

"I had suspected something was up when I peered into the room to grab one of my books and the door was locked with a bright blue light seeping under the door," Joshua smiled.

"Since that boy's mother is your Master now, you might want to explain to him what is going to happen to her," Sebastian stated.

"Let's not sugar-coat it," Regina sighed, "I'm going to get my soul taken after she fulfills my wish. This means I'll die, and since that's going to happen I had her transfer your cancer to me."

Joshua nodded with tears in his eyes. He started leaning on me, "Do you promise to stay with me until I can handle being on my own?"

"Of course, Regina has already asked of it," I bowed lightly. Joshua's eyes watered a bit as he nodded

"Might I be allowed in the kitchen to make a meal for our dinner Miss Regina?" Sebastian questioned.

"Oh! I was supposed to go to the store to buy groceries!" Regina frowned.

"I will permit a dinner at my Manor. Let us hurry along," Ciel tapped his foot impatiently.

"Dinner in the Phantomhive Manor," I sighed sarcastically, "should be super fun."

"Please actually eat Rose," Sebastian demanded as he place a plate in front of me.

"Fine," I replied. I was seated between Joshua and Finnian. Two guys that wanted me to stay by their side forever.

"If you had to choose staying with only one of us, who would it be?" Joshua whispered towards me and Finnian. I glanced at Finnian as his face lit up with interest.

"I would find a place we would both be because a contract has bound me to you and Finnian," I shrugged, "but I will leave you before Finnian because our contract wants me to stay with you until you can be fine on your own. My contract with Finnian demands I stay by him until he dies. I must marry him."

"You and Finnian are going to get married?" Mey-Rin screeched.

"I won't permit it," Sebastian stated.

"Too bad Sebby. It was in the contract I made with his older sister that raised him," I lifted a teacup to my lips, "that is why I have returned."

"You will stay with Joshua first though, right?" Regina panicked.

"Of course, you only asked me to be by his side until he could handle himself," I smiled.

Ciel stared at me with utter disbelief, "You are going to marry Finnian?"

"If things progress correctly, then yes," I grinned. Suddenly, the lights in the manor shut off.

"It appears we have an intruder. Everyone get to the safe place," Sebastian declared.

"Where do we go?" Regina asked.

"Order Rose to take everyone to the safe place within two minutes, she will do it," Sebastian stated as he ran out of the room.

"Rose, take everyone to the safe place. You have less than two minutes. That is an order," Regina declared.

"Please, everyone stay here," I demanded as I had finished placing them in a room hidden in the manor.

"Where are you going?" Finnian asked as he grabbed my arm.

"I need to fight with Sebby," I replied before running out of the room. I could hear a man talking in a husky voice.


End file.
